


孤灯也可当月亮

by rummmmmm



Category: Rebecca - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummmmmm/pseuds/rummmmmm
Summary: 爱比杀人重罪更难隐藏；爱情的黑夜有中午的阳光。
Relationships: Mrs Danvers/Ich
Kudos: 1





	孤灯也可当月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 『Pia Danvers × Milica Ich』  
> 『勉强也算自圆其说了吧。本意是想写不被爱的两个人互相吸引有了爱的故事。达成了我但求一睡丹佛斯的目标。』

第一章 悖论

爱比杀人重罪更难隐藏；  
爱情的黑夜有中午的阳光。

马克西姆要去伦敦参加讨论公务的宴会。独自留在曼德雷，我心里惶恐，担忧这是我与马克西姆的诀别。但是仆人们总把我的一举一动当做谈资，我只好像往常一样走到藏书室去，那里没有人打扰我。杰斯珀卧在篮子里，这只瞎眼老狗听到了女人的脚步声，抬头嗅了嗅，随即又垂下头。我不愿揪着回忆不放，可就是这样的小事，琐碎又无聊，玻璃碎屑般铺满曼德雷，避无可避。

我盯着书，完全没心思读。过了会我瞥见罗伯特走来，心知是电话来了。

“夫人，俱乐部来电话说德温特先生已经到了。”

我一阵轻松，合上书说，“谢谢你，罗伯特，他们可真快。马克西姆有没有留下什么口信给我？”

“没有，只说他已经顺利抵达。电话是俱乐部服务员打来的。”

“知道了，谢谢你。”我微笑回答。

担忧烟消云散，我只觉得饥肠辘辘。等到罗伯特走远，我便绕开大厅，悄悄地走到餐厅，从食品柜里拿了些饼干和苹果，翻窗走到花园后的树林里去。若是坐在草坪上吃，被仆人看到了说不定会向厨师搬弄是非，兴许还会被丹佛斯夫人知晓。

吃饱后，我走在树林里，感到前所未有的自在。仿佛回到了小时候周末和爸爸一起在外写生的日子，既不用上课，也无人管束。我踢着鞋子在草地上跑闹，那身旧布裙即使是打滚也不怕的。

这样轻快的心情，我为自己感到惊讶。大概是马克西姆平安到达伦敦所致吧，我暗自思索，穿过树林。瞥见一束光在草坪上闪过，抬头望见有人关上了西边房间的百叶窗。黑色长袖，我认出来那是丹佛斯夫人。

我不常见丹弗斯夫人的面。她闭门索居，很少出来。她仍然每天往起居室打电话，把菜谱交给我过目，但只是走一下形式，我们的接触仅限于此。

这样是最好的，我也不乐意见她。她看着我时，总像是透过我在看另一个人，我知道，那是瑞贝卡。这座庄园处处都是瑞贝卡的影子，我比别人想象中更明白这一点。旁人不必像我这样，天天坐在她的起居室，握着她用过的钢笔，花瓶里摆着她最喜欢的兰花。

若是改变这里的陈设，可以料想丹佛斯夫人会怎样回答我，“夫人，这些都是德温特夫人亲手挑选的。”不仅是她骇人的表情，还有严厉的眼神，她像看着个做错事的孩子。

我是瑞贝卡拙劣的模仿者。

站着草坪边踌躇着，我想快点走到车道绕过她，又担心她望见我仓促跑开。一边穿过草坪，一边偷偷觑着西边的窗子。丹佛斯夫人究竟在干什么?每到下午女仆都在自己的卧室换装，房子便成了丹佛斯夫人的领地。房间里有些值钱的东西，难不成丹佛斯夫人背地里当着小偷?

走到楼梯前，我突然产生一股冲动，想去一探究竟。仆人们都自己的房间，没人会看到。我踮起脚轻声走去。这是我第二次踏入这条走廊，寻着记忆走到了房间。打开房门，我闻到了一股霉味，屋里一片漆黑。顺着墙壁我摸到了电灯开关，电灯一亮，我看清后便意识到这是瑞贝卡的房间。她的东西都整整齐齐的摆放着，见不到一点灰尘，床上的枕头绣着醒目的斜体R。我后退半步，几乎可以看见她哼着歌推开门，坐在梳妆台前梳头的样子。

我无法平静。

“出什么事了吗?夫人”

丹佛斯夫人在门口，她脸上浮现出古怪、傲慢又幸灾乐祸的笑。

“没，我没事，只是过来看看。”我想微笑却笑不出来。

“这是德温特夫人的房间，令人赞叹的地方。很美不是吗?”丹佛斯夫人关上房门，走到阳台前。她的语气不再严厉冷酷，而是透出一股泛着甜蜜的亲热劲。

“自从他的妻子淹死后，德温特先生再也没有踏入过这个房间。”她推开落地窗，“海浪在燃烧。你听见了吗?大海在呼唤她的名字……”

大海的涛声在耳边清晰可闻，我感到害怕，像一位不速之客误闯了女主人的领地。我的腿几乎站不住，瘫坐在床上。

丹佛斯夫人跟步走上去，轻抚着床单。“这是她睡过床，这是她的睡衣，您看看，多么柔顺，自她走后我每天亲自洗净。”她又拿起睡衣，轻搭在我身上，“德温特夫人比你高多了，您比一比就知道，她和我一样高。可她躺在床上却是小乖乖，一头黑发衬着她的脸，美极了。”

我浑身抖得厉害，再也不愿听下去，只想逃离这间房，双腿却使不上劲。丹佛斯夫人与我贴得极近，她声音里是超乎寻常的狂热，还有她身上挟杂着的杜鹃花香，又或是瑞贝卡残留的香味。

“有时候，我觉得她还在，不只是在这间房，而是整个曼德雷。她会从弥漫着白雾的海面回来，我能听到她裙摆扫过楼梯的窸窣声。” 

她抓着我的手臂，审视着我，“你说，她现在会不会正看着我们交谈？在曼德雷还是从阴间注视着我们？”

我再也无法忍受对鬼魂的恐惧，一阵晕眩地倒在床上，耳鸣不断。在彻底失去意识前，我隐约感到唇上隔着丝绸贴上了一片柔软的唇，还有，杜鹃花香，还有，记不清了……

我不记得自己晕了多久。克拉丽丝说，丹佛斯夫人唤她将我扶回卧室，只说我中暑了。

她的神情并无异样，我却感到自己做了个奇怪的梦，又渐渐明了丹佛斯夫人神情的狂热，不再恐惧，反而为丹佛斯夫人难过起来。

她如此崇拜瑞贝卡，甚至爱着她。

不重要了，明天，马克西姆就要回来了。

第二章 暗河 

我的爱人啊，引我渡过暗河

午饭后比阿特丽斯来拜访了我和马克西姆。大概是因为马克西姆对外介绍我喜欢绘画，她给我带了一些绘本做礼物。她待人坦率热忱，与她交谈我感到轻松愉快，马克西姆则兴致平平。

即使他们自小一同长大，情谊深厚，却不总是相处融洽。

直至云层遮没初夏的灿阳，层层叠叠地聚集，鱼鳞状的乌云密布整片天空，比阿特丽斯才向我们告别。

我们目送汽车消失在车道的拐弯处，马克西姆握住我的手臂说：“比阿特丽斯是个一等一的好人，可有时她烦得让人受不了。该死的雨天！你快跑去换件衣服，我想散散步。”

他神情苍白而疲倦。

我不明白比阿特丽斯到底哪里得罪了他，思付着还是没有问出口。

“我上楼去取衣服。”我说。

“随便拿件雨衣就行了，花房里有一大堆，”他不耐烦地说，“罗伯特，你能不能进花房为德温特夫人取件雨衣过来。女人进卧室总是要磨蹭半天。”说着，他已经自顾自地走到了车道旁。

罗伯特拿着雨衣从大厅跑过来递给我。我赶紧穿上，雨衣又大又长，一点也不合身，扣子缺了好几颗，领口不显眼处晕了团粉色的印记，袖子遮住我的手掌。穿着不太舒服，但是来不及换别的了，我赶忙跟上马克西姆的步伐。

我闻到雨衣上残留的、暗暗浮动的香味，就像西厢房里那股飘忽不定的陈旧花香。

瑞贝卡。

说不定她就是这衣服从前的主人，她是瘦高个，所以对那些缺失的扣子不予理会，就那么披着或者干脆敞着穿，把手插在口袋里。

“你在胡思乱想些什么？”马克西姆问。

我顿时红了脸，有些无措的答道，“没什么，我只是在看绣球花。”

有那么短暂的一刻，我沉浸在幻想中，想象自己是瑞贝卡，曼德雷得体高贵的女主人，而那个乏味胆怯的女学生则留在往日的岁月里。

“刚才你的神情古怪极了，先把手插在口袋里露出微笑，又撇着嘴左右张望，然后你又心不在焉地看着我。”马克西姆望着我，微微一笑，“你看起来像做了什么亏心事，到底怎么了？”

“真的没什么，我什么也没做。”我连忙否认。

“告诉我，你在想什么？”

“你就从来不告诉我你在想什么，我就非得告诉你不可？”

“你也没有问过我，不是吗？”马克西姆不以为意，他大概觉得这是我突如其来的孩子气。

“我总是担心，马克西姆。我总是很担心，我害怕应付那些拜访曼德雷的客人，兴许他们离开就要传些流言蜚语了。可我不明白你心里的想法……”我满心的苦恼无从诉说。

“流言蜚语？你听到什么了？”马克西姆突然脸色一变，他的神情变得古怪阴郁，声音低沉得可怕。

这全然不是我熟悉的模样，我从未见过马克西姆如此骇人。

“我……我也不知道。我说错什么话了？你为什么这样吓人？”我往后退了两步。

“你是什么意思？有人对你说闲话了？”马克西姆不肯罢休，继续追问。

“不，我什么也不知道，没有人说过什么。我只是想找话说，马克西姆，别生我的气。”他的眼神吓得我不敢动。

“那你刚才为什么要说那些话？”他的声音格外冷漠。

“我只是想发些孩子气的牢骚，对不起，马克西姆，我没有恶意。请你不要再生气了。”

马克西姆没有回答，他不再看我，转身大步往回走。我们穿过草地，迈过陡坡，向树林深处去。雨水淅淅沥沥的顺着领口往里淌。一股冷气透着我的胸口，我打了个寒颤，心里止不住的难过。

我双腿疲软，跟不上他的步伐，差点被横出来的枝桠绊倒。“马克西姆，你走得太快了，等等我。”我几乎要哭出来。

他终于停下来，转身等着我。密林里幽暗阴冷，他看起来疲倦而凄苦，看向我的眼神痛苦又迷惘。

我无助的抱住他，“马克西姆，别这样，求求你，别这样看着我。那些都是蠢话，我真不忍心看你这样难过，忘了那些争论吧。”

“上帝啊，我太蠢了，真不该回来，”他抚着我的背，“娶你是我太自私。”

我抬起头看着他，他只是失魂落魄地盯着远处。

过了会，他又急匆匆地往回走去，走得比先前还要快。我一路小跑着追赶他。

路上我们一言不发，回屋后，他径直走进了藏书室，关上了门。

我强忍眼泪，仆人们都在大厅，若是瞧见我流泪转身就要传出我和马克西姆争吵的闲话。

弗里斯帮我脱去雨衣，我向他道谢后回到了卧室。

躺在床上，听着窗边的雨水砸落的声音，我埋在枕头里小声啜泣。

响起敲门声。

我扯过被子挡住脸，清了清嗓子说，“请进。”

“夫人，抱歉打搅你。”门开了，是丹佛斯夫人。

她走近床边，手上还拿着一张纸。“我不清楚这些画你是不是真的不需要了，废纸篓里的东西我总是要亲自检查一遍，以免丢失什么有用的。”

我没法继续遮掩，只好坐起来。她走上前，递过一张纸给我看。是我上午在藏书室临摹的素描草稿。

“不要了，丹佛斯夫人。这些只是我的草稿，你可以扔掉了。”

她打量着我，露出了不加掩饰的嘲笑神情。

我料想自己定然是形容狼狈，哭肿着眼睛，湿发乱糟糟的堆在脑后。

“我不配留在这里对吗？”我问，哭过后声音还有些沙哑。

“难道你觉得自己可以做好曼德雷的女主人？”她的语气比起嘲讽更像是在戏弄。

“我……我不知道会这样，我不知道做错了什么。可是……可是，我只想做马克西姆的妻子，只想爱他。”我忍不住哭了起来。

丹佛斯夫人没有离开，而是坐在床边盯着我，她似乎惊讶我突如其来的孩子气。

“只有一个人的爱还远远不够，不是吗？”丹佛斯夫人说。

听起来不带任何恶意，仿佛她真的好奇问题的答案。可我形容狼狈，她定是早就知道了大厅里我和马克西姆的不欢而散，来嘲笑我自以为是的爱情。

我想到了西厢房里她狂热的眼神。“你爱着瑞贝卡，不也没能拥有她的爱吗？”

“她不需要任何人的爱意，只有弱者才乞求拥有爱。”她一板一眼地说。

谈及瑞贝卡她又恢复了嘲弄的神情，那是一瞬间的柔和仿佛是我的错觉。

她何止是爱着瑞贝卡，简直就像是她的信徒，顶礼膜拜强大傲慢的神明。神明高高在上，虔诚的信徒说，乞求神迹亦是渎神。

我想起了梦中模糊的吻。

我可不相信那是鬼魂的亲吻。出于占有，出于挑衅，那强大的神明正与死神为伴，而我偏要扰乱她最忠诚的信徒。她不也走向了我吗？

我脑子一热，拽住她手臂，吻向她。若这是报复未免过于稚嫩，贴上她的唇我便开始窘迫，不知如何是好。

但是丹佛斯很快就占领了上风，她主动吻着我，仿佛一位耐性极好的老师，诱导我学会唇齿间的缠绵。

有一股悸动驱使我搂着她，渴望更多。

女人的身体是柔软的，这是全然陌生的情欲，我深陷其中。

走廊传来了脚步声，丹佛斯立刻推开了我，站起来。随后，脚步声又逐渐远去。

刚才发生的一切，一点也不像我。我仿佛身处高空，晕眩、紧张，心中激荡着陌生的欣喜。

我抬头看向她，想知道她是否与我一同陷入了感情的旋涡。

然而，她低垂眉眼，看不清神情，只有睫毛轻轻颤动，像待飞的蝴蝶。

随后，她拂过我的嘴唇，酥痒的触感让我颤栗。“曼德雷每年都会举办夏季化妆舞会，也许那能让你高兴些。”

说完她恢复了往常服从的冷漠模样，转身离开。

雨已经停了，空气中弥漫着泥土的苦涩和青草的清新，与马克西姆争吵的不快被冲淡，陌生的欣喜让我感到前所未有的安慰。

我多希望能快点成熟起来，成为一个智慧的、老道的女主人。没有对马克西姆说出幼稚的埋怨，更不会亲吻丹佛斯夫人。

我摩挲着嘴唇，想着，举办化装舞会兴许真是个好主意。

第三章 禁色

将禁色尽染在梦魂内

我坐在瑞贝卡的房间，等待着丹佛斯夫人，她一定会来，宣告她的胜利。

化妆舞会上马克西姆的愤怒惊恐，客人们的窃窃私语。我无措地站在楼梯上，像个做错事的孩子，面对马克西姆的怒火。

“上帝啊！她的装扮和瑞贝卡去年那套一模一样。”我听到比阿特丽斯的惊呼。

“该死的，你是疯了吗？赶紧去换衣服！”

马克西姆走上楼梯，面色惨白，语气严厉。

“怎么站着不动？快上去！马上！”

我跌跌撞撞地跑上楼梯，泪水模糊了眼睛，我头昏脑涨连方向也顾不上，只在走廊摸索前奔。

而在那时，西厢房的房门打开，丹佛斯夫人站在门口看着我。她的表情谈不上悲喜，只是看着我，我从她身边跑过时，她又垂下了眼，露出那日在卧室模糊的神情。

我顺着走廊跑回卧室，被裙子的下摆绊得踉踉跄跄。

舞会后，我再没有见过马克西姆。

结婚才三个月，婚姻就出现裂痕。

我突然明白了这场婚姻的真相，马克西姆并不爱我，他诚惶诚恐地生活在自己的阴影里，试图用我的爱照亮他的生活。

我错了，我曾以为付出自己就是爱慕，却泥足深陷在他带来的阴影中。

门锁拧动发出的声音在黑夜里格外清晰。

她来了。

“这下你如愿以偿了？”我说，“化妆舞会，走廊的画像，我一步一步掉进你的骗局，现在你满意了？”

回头看向丹佛斯夫人，眼前所见却非我预料之中。她双眼红肿，形容憔悴，若是她幸灾乐祸，我还能继续愤怒责问。一时之间，我又不知如何是好。

她没有回应，而是走向阳台打开了落地窗。海风吹散了房间里的霉味。

过了一会，她终于开口，声音浑浊沙哑，显然是哭过。“你为什么非要来这里呢？曼德雷没有人需要你。你来之前大家都相安无事，为什么一定要来？为什么不留在法国？”

她引导我走入陷阱，却又与我一同被痛苦折磨。

“我爱马克西姆。”

“爱情？他不需要爱情，他只是个可悲的男人，需要一个柔顺的妻子。论年纪，你够当他女儿了。”她语气有些轻蔑，带着嘲弄，随后又变得冷漠。“以前我恨你，如今我不再恨你了，我所有的仇恨和快乐都被死亡燃成了灰烬。”

她必定是为瑞贝卡的死伤心流泪。她炽热的爱意和恨意都不足以磨灭死亡的横隔，从此爱啊、恨啊都化为徒劳，只留下瑞贝卡的阴影，如影随形。

“你恨我占了瑞贝卡的位置？”我问，可她仍旧不看我。“我没想过和你作对，这里还和以前一样交给你打理，一丝一毫都不会改变。你知道的，没有人会愿意改变德温特夫人的陈设。我只是想和马克西姆一起生活。”说着愤怒烟消云散，我只觉得可笑。

“德温特先生并不幸福，你应该看得出来。自从德温特夫人死后，他就一直这么消沉，像只被困在笼子里的老虎。”她并不反驳。

“我们在法国那时不是这样的，他很风趣，不是时时快乐，但也是快活的。回到曼德雷后，他才这样痛苦。”我试图为我的婚姻辩解。

“他痛苦不痛苦跟我有什么关系，这一切都是他咎由自取。”她挥舞着手臂，在空中画出漂亮弧线。“他是合该痛苦的，德温特夫人从不饶恕背叛者。”

她终于不再避开我，而是走到我身边。“在曼德雷你也未曾感到幸福，不是吗？”

我坐在梳妆台前，瑞贝卡的梳妆台，丹佛斯透过镜子望着我，我们在镜中对视，她的神情柔和而悲伤。

我感到疲惫，丹佛斯说得对，马克西姆并不幸福。

我呢？

说来嘲讽，来到曼德雷的时间里，我最快乐的是在为了舞会梳妆打扮时，生平第一次，我成为了自己希望的样子。

我的确与马克西姆不相配，对他来说，我总像个孩子或是小狗，病态地、不顾一切地、忍着屈辱爱着他。我将自己抛在脑后，可全然于事无补，他不需要这样爱。他在瑞贝卡的死亡阴影中自顾不暇。

“他说，和我在一起使他快乐，让他忘掉了痛苦。”我试着对她微笑，却笑不出来。“我从未感觉自己这么年轻过，又这样成熟，好像突然变成了大人。”

“你的初恋？”丹佛斯挑了挑眉。

“是的。初恋。我的感情变得前所未有的狂热，那时他也阴晴不定，我看不透他。可是爱本身就足以让我快乐。后来我要离开蒙特卡罗时，他问我愿不愿意嫁给他。”

“你被冲昏了头脑。”丹佛斯不客气地指出。“这里的一切恐怕和你曾经想象的曼德雷大相径庭。”

“我那时可真蠢，范霍珀夫人早已道出真相，我却以为她在嫉妒我。”若范霍珀夫人不是个市侩小人，我的生活该截然不同。

丹佛斯轻抚着我，并不多做评价，而是问。“嗯？她说什么？”

“她说，你知道他为什么要娶你，对不对？你不至于自作多情，认为他爱你吧？其实全因为他家的空房子使他神经紧张，简直要让他发疯。你进来之前，他对我交了底。他不能孤身一人在那儿生活……”我一字一句地复述着她的话，才发现竟记得如此清晰。即便我不以为意的，可也从未忘记过，也许一开始我就暗暗明白她是对的。

我感到无力，歪着头依靠着丹佛斯，借着她的力气才能继续回顾下去。

“我也没有别的选择。我贫穷，其貌不扬，年轻幼稚，他向我求婚我就冲昏了头脑。否则，我就要跟着范霍珀夫人去纽约了。”

“你的家人呢？”她只是适时地提问，让我说下去。

“都死了。父亲死于肺炎，我的母亲把爱情视为生命的支撑，在父亲死后的第五个星期也离开了。”

“小可怜。”

她用手背轻抚我的脸，我顺势侧脸贴着她的手吻去。

“你呢？你又为什么爱上了瑞贝卡。”

“她从小就是个美人，气势非凡。只要她想，所有人都会臣服于她。她太清楚自己的魅力，从不在意任何男人，一心只想驯服她看上的猎物。”

若是别人看到了一定会惊讶，丹佛斯脸上充满了生气，平时的冷漠渺无踪迹。

“你也被驯服了？”

“大概吧，她带给我无上的喜悦。”

“我们都沉浸在千姿百态的爱情里，体验它带来的无上喜悦。”

我们是如此相似，从未得到过爱，竟也体会到了喜悦。

我看着丹佛斯，突然明白了她的痛苦，在我处处看到瑞贝卡生活的痕迹时，她必定也看到了我的痕迹。

我站起来，面对着她，试图了解我和她之间密会的真相。

究竟什么驱使我们走向彼此？骗局？还是我们未曾得到的爱？

“你从什么时候打定主意让我装扮得像瑞贝卡？”

“我想你会对舞会感兴趣的时候。”她说，那样笃定的语气。

我明白，她早已看透我，罗织好诱饵。

“为了报复我？”

“不，算不上。我只是觉得这样的场合瑞贝卡不能缺席，免得有人忘了她。”

我想到她对马克西姆的看法。“你是想报复马克西姆。”

她笑了笑，没有否认，只是伸手理了理我耳边的碎发。

“你给我的吻也是诱饵吗？”我握住她的手问。

“嗯，诱饵？难道不是你主动的？”她站得更近些，我抬头想与她对视，她却先吻了过来。

我不知道蛇是如何诱惑夏娃摘下善恶之树的果实。

但我清楚她的唇齿是如何勾引着欲望，把我拖向深处潮湿的密林。

遮掩身体如何分享一切？

我们赤裸相对，在丝绸床单上压出褶皱，身体变成了载着欲望的壳子，只能以两手漫游探索。

我解开她的发髻，卷曲的黑发映衬了白皙的肌肤，她舒展的身体像盛开的花枝，惊心动魄的美。

隔得这样近，我渐渐对她熟悉，却又对自己感到陌生。

她细细地吻过我，连带着抚慰我颤抖的身体。这一点都不像我，不像我会做的事，可我感觉自己如此完整，成为了全新的、成熟的，一个女人。后来我们贴得更近一些，肢体纠缠，贴合。心和身体一起沉浮。

她化身为大海，满是些幽暗的波涛，上升着，膨胀着，膨胀成一个巨浪，于是慢慢地，整个的幽暗的她，都在动作起来，她成了一个默默地、蒙昧地、兴风作浪的海洋。在她的里面，海底分开，左右荡漾，悠悠地，一波一波地荡到远处去。不住地荡漾。我便做探海者温柔地往深处探索，水波荡漾，触到她的深处，她就愈深愈远地暴露着，她的波涛越汹涌地荡开某处岸边。波浪携裹着，将她托举到高处，更高，直至突然地，在一阵温柔颤抖，海潮褪去。她得以喘息，浸着汗液的长发贴着肌肤，像一尾刚离水的鱼。

我们搂着彼此，贴得更近一些，仿佛搂着爱人入睡，醒来也能拥有很多爱。  
但总归是要爱的，即使吃了苦也还是要爱的。这样闯下去，两个人的爱凑在一起，兴许能拼出一份完整的爱来。

已是深夜，月亮一视同仁地照亮所有人。

罪人，圣人，被爱的，不被爱的，被恕的，堕落的，统统被同一轮月照亮着，在黑夜里引路。


End file.
